Many known tip assemblies include a tip and an adapter wherein the tip has rearwardly extending ears and the adapter has corresponding slots to receive the ears of the tip. Even though the ears aid in the control of forces being subjected to the tip by transferring such forces to the adapter, various type of loads have a tendency to bend the ears of the tip outwardly, thus, subjecting the ears to breakage.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.